Dragonheart
by Abbodon
Summary: Ash leaves Altomare with Latias at his side ready to conquer the Hoenn league. Major Altoshipping; sequal to Altomare Revisited
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonheart: Chapter 1**

Hey everyone; just want to let you know I'm not dead, there's going to be some delays in updates to my stories since my lifes been kinda chaotic lately. I'll try and at the very least keep this story updating frequently and will try and get back on track ASAP. And for those that don't yet know the response to my poll was an overwhelming yes (I think it was about 4% who said no) so there will be lemons in here eventually.

* * *

Ash stepped onto the dock, his eyes sweeping the small crowd as he searched for the familiar figure of Brock; behind him Latias, May, and Max joined him on the dock, Latias wrapping her arm around his.

"Hey Ash! May! Max!" Brock called spotting them through the crowd "Over here!"

As one they turned towards the sound of Brock's voice, smiling as they caught a glimpse of him through the other people.

"Hey man." Ash said happily as they walked up to Brock

Brock smiled as his eyes ran across his friends resting on Latias "Hey; Ash, May, Max, Bianca..." he paused "wait a second... you're not Bianca." he said softly his eyes widening "No way."

Ash laughed and Latias blushed slightly and giggled 'Guess who.'

Brock blinked a few times shaking his head "Wow" he muttered "how did you catch her?"

Ash laughed harder and Latias puffed her cheeks in fake indignation 'He did not catch me!'

May and Max shook their heads in silent laughter as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"Of course you're still mine." Ash chuckled giving her hand a soft squeeze

Latias giggled 'Of course.' she agreed with a nod 'But you're mine!' she retorted

Ash chuckled "mmm true" he agreed "I guess we belong to each other then."

Brock's face was the picture of confusion "Then how?" he paused "No way...."

Ash smiled and gave Brock a small nod before leaning towards Latias and planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ahhhhh! I can't believe this!" Brock yelled drawing a few stares from the crowd "Ash got a girlfriend before me!"

Ash and Latias both giggled softly glancing at each other 'If this is how he takes finding out we're together how will he take the news we're engaged?' Latias asked

Ash gave a small amused grin "I don't really know; buuuuuut I want to find out."

Latias giggled 'Yeah me too' she leant in and kissed Ash 'should be very funny.'

May and Max shook their heads "Shall we get going?" Max asked

Brock nodded "Yeah" he agreed "Your Pokemon are waiting guys."

Ash smiled and nodded, his smile growing bigger still when he felt Latias' head resting on his shoulder, "Let's get going!" he declared happily ".. wait how are we getting back to Pallet exactly?"

Latias chuckled and kissed Ash's cheek 'It's a good thing you're cute.' she joked

Brock shot, a rapidly reddening, Ash a jealous glare "There's a boat to Vermilion leaving in a few minutes, we can walk from there." he explained "Follow me."

* * *

The four day journey to Pallet Town passed uneventfully; Brock had by and large gotten used to Ash and Latias as a couple although he still shot them jealous glares if he spotted them kissing or flirting with each other. Ash gave a happy sigh as they crested the hill Pallet Town spread out beneath them, an almost idyllic rural settlement, his eyes scanned the view pausing on each familiar sight.

"Wow" Latias mumbled quietly under her breath her keen eyes darting around to take in the scene

Ash chuckled and gently squeezed Latias' hand "I know what you mean" he said softly

Brock shook his head and stepped forward a large smile on his face too "So are we going to stand here all day?" he asked

Ash chuckled and shook his head "No" he agreed "I just love this view."

May gave a curt nod smiling gently "I know what you mean." she said softly "It's beautiful."

Ash nodded giving a small smile "Yeah; it's home" he said taking a deep breath before continuing down the long winding path that led into the village.

Latias leant gently on Ash's shoulder reassuring him that it would all be fine as with each step his anxiety about telling his mother the good news grew.

"You two say something?" Max spoke up as he head their quiet whispered conversation

Ash gave a small sigh "Yeah" he admitted "it's nothing." he added

Latias shook her head and gave him a peck on the cheek 'Don't worry.' she repeated again glancing at Brock her small smile growing slightly when she saw the jealousy flare up in his eyes.

"So where to first?" May asked as the town got closer

"Hmmm, good question" Brock muttered

"Mum's first" Ash said "I need to know how she reacts otherwise the worrying will tear me apart!"

Latias sighed and leant against Ash 'I told you not to worry.'

Ash sighed and kissed Latias "I know.. but comon, it's my mum.." he sighed and again and gave Latias another little kiss.

Max chuckled "I'm sure your mum will be fine with it." he spoke up realising this was probably what they had been talking about earlier too "After she gets over the shock I mean." he added

May stayed silent her lips pursed slightly, she wasn't anywhere near certain Ms. Ketchum would take the news well.

Brock nodded and smiled "I agree with Max" he said warmly "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Ash smiled warmly, although the butterflies in his stomach refused to budge, "Thanks guys" he said softly giving everyone a smile and Latias a few kisses on the cheek followed by one on the lips.

* * *

It was another few minutes until the group came to Ash's house, Ash paused outside gazing at the door as his nervousness reached a crescendo, glancing at Latias he drew strength from her warm amber eyes.

Brock, May, and Max all waited behind Ash and Latias knowing they must be feeling nervous even if they had no way of knowing exactly how nervous.

"Remember" Ash whispered softly leaning in and kissing Latias' cheek "no matter what her reaction is I'll stay with you." he pulled back giving her a small uncertain smile

Latias nodded and leant on Ash's shoulder again 'You worry too much' she said, lightly nuzzling his neck 'you heard your friends, she'll be fine with us.'

Ash nodded, he knew that he was being silly but the butterflies just refused to leave, and gave Latias another small peck before taking a deep breath and stepping towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonheart: Chapter 2**

Ash reached the front door and paused for a second before pressing the doorbell. Moments later Mimey opened the door, behind him Delia's face split it a wide grin when she saw who her guests were "Ash!" she cried out happily "You've come home again! Come in, come in!"

"Hi mum" Ash said softly, embarrassment and worry evident

"And who's this?" Delia said turning her attention to Latias "I don't believe we've met?"

Latias smiled "Hello" she said "I'm Amy"

Delia nodded "So Ash made a new friend?" she beamed "Welcome"

Everyone quickly filed into the house, giving their greetings as they entered.

* * *

Delia smiled "Let's head to the living room" she said "Mimey can you carry on cooking?"

Mimey gave a curt nod "Mime! Mr Mime!" he said turning on his heels and heading for the kitchen

Ash and Latias took the sofa sitting next to each other, their hands locked, and drawing strength from the closeness; everyone else took one of the single chairs, Max and May giving little sighs of relief as they took the weight of their tired feet.

"So you made a new friend whilst on holiday?" Delia asked smiling

Ash chuckled softly and glanced at Latias smiling "Not exactly, I knew her before I left for Altomare" he paused blushing "she was the reason I wanted to go back."

Latias smiled and leant gently on Ash's shoulder nuzzling against his neck "We're more than friends" she said softly reaching the limit of smooth spoken English she paused and glanced up at Ash

Ash nodded and gave Latias a small peck "In fact" he smiled broadly "we're more than boyfriend and girlfriend." he paused for a second giving Latias another kiss "We're engaged!"

Delia's eyes widened in surprise, and around the room everyone else did much the same.

"..Wah..what?" spluttered May glaring at the couple incredulously

Max smiled broadly getting over the surprise "Wow! Really? Congratulations!" he said happily, Ash and Latias giving him a thankful nod and a smile

Brock gave a half smile "Congrats man!" he said adding "Teach me to get a girl!"

Ash glanced at Latias and chuckled "Sorry Brock." She chose me, there's no way I could get someone as perfect as she is."

Latias blushed and captured Ash's mouth in a kiss, their tongues darting together briefly before they pulled apart "Not this… again" she scolded playfully 'You know as well as I do that I don't deserve you!'

Ash smiled and kissed Latias head giving a muttered "Nu uh" before turning to his mother who was still silent "Mum?" he asked tentatively

Delia finally regained use of her voice "You're engaged?" she asked disbelievingly

Ash nodded "Yes" he said simply draping an arm over Latias' shoulders

Delia smiled "Wow, this is so sudden… Congratulations honey!" she said "When's the wedding? Where are the rings? How did you propose? How long have you been engaged?" she paused he long string of questions and looked towards the couple

Ash and Latias looked at each other smiling, although they both knew the hard part was still to come, after a second Ash spoke up "The wedding?" he smiled "We had planned to hold it immediately after I win the Hoenn league."

Latias glanced at Ash blushing, this was the first she had heard of this, and Ash smiled warmly back and gave her a soft little kiss "After all there's no way I could loose with that kind of motivation." He rubbed Latias' shoulder gently and paused "Ummm what were the next few questions?"

Delia smiled "How did you propose, where are the rings? And how long have you been engaged?" she repeated still more than a little shocked at this sudden news.

"How did I propose?" Ash repeated "Well it wasn't exactly what I had planned" he chuckled.

Delia smiled "Let.. Amy was it?.. answer."

Latias glanced at Ash who gave a small smile "There's one more thing you need to know mum." He said squeezing Latias' hand for support

Delia looked at Ash "What is it honey?"

Ash and Latias locked eyes for a few seconds, an almost complete silence settled over the room, before turning to Delia "Mum" Ash said apprehensively "meet Latias, my fiancé and soul mate." He kissed Latias as she stood up.

"Latias…" Delia mumbled "that name is familiar; Ash has talked about her before…" her train of thought was broken when a blue glow caught her attention, she looked up just in time to see the cocoon of light surrounding Latias' human form turn opaque. She made a start for Latias fear for the girl flaring up but paused in shock when the light faded revealing her true form.

'Hello Ms. Ketchum' Latias said softly heading back to Ash, her head quickly recovering its position nestled against his neck.

"You can talk?" Delia said after a brief pause, her mind distracting itself from the real issue with a different puzzle.

'This is telepathy.' Latias said 'I can't speak in this form, and Ash has been teaching me to speak in my human form although I'm not very good.'

"Nonsense" Ash said softly kissing Latias' cheek "You're doing really well." He reassured her giving "You learnt at least twenty new words on the boat trips we took to get home."

Latias blushed and smiled 'Thanks' she said softly.

Delia shook her head "So Ash, you're in love with Latias?" she said softly

Ash nodded "She's the world to me" he said, Latias blushing and giving a small happy coo when he said this

Delia nodded and sighed "Then what right do I have to break you up." She said looking Ash in the eyes "I'm not going to lie to you" she said "I'm not entirely sure I agree with your decision…" Ash and Latias' faces fell slightly and Ash gently squeezed Latias close "but" Delia continued "if you make each other happy then I'm not going to try and break you up" she gave a small smile "It'll take some getting used to but I'm sure I'll eventually get used to the idea of the two of you." She paused and sighed "Thank you for being honest with me."

Ash and Latias looked at each other, their faces slowly splitting into grins, before their lips flew together 'Thank you!' Latias said happily as she pushed her tongue into Ash's mouth

Delia averted her gaze from the kissing pair blushing very slightly, Brock shook his head and smiled glad that Delia hadn't objected to Ash and Latias although his eyes still danced with the fires of envy.

Max was smiling warmly happy for the couple although he knew they would have to work hard to stop the general public from finding out about it.

May shook her head gently amazed at how mature and level headed Delia had been, she was wishing with all her heart she could be more like Ash's mum.

Ash and Latias broke apart slowly smiling at each other "Thank you" Ash said softly

'Now you wanted to know how he proposed?' Latias interjected smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonheart: Chapter 3**

Delia gave a half smile "Yes," she agreed with a small nod "I still do."

Latias grinned and squeezed Ash softly 'Well, it happened after everyone else had left the party.' she started

May's eyes widened "What? Really?" she asked surprised

Max just shook his head at his sister's surprise "It makes sense." he sighed "Remember, she called him hubby the next morning?"

May gave a slight nod "Yeah, I suppose." she conceded

"Wait, what party?" Delia asked, Brock echoing the question

Latias giggled 'We held a party for Ash, after the trial.' she explained, May and Ash both grimaced as Latias mentioned the trial, neither of them wanting that particular part of the holiday to be known, for their own reasons.

"Trial?!?" Delia demanded "What happened?!?"

Ash sighed "It's not important" he said softly attempting to avoid the questions

Delia pursed her lips obviously disbelieving, after all she could see worry and fear dancing in her sons eyes. "Tell me about that later." she said after a moment's pause, trying to decide how bad it must be for Ash not to want to tell her.

Ash gave a small grateful smile and nodded "Okay." he agreed squeezing Latias gently he leant in "I'll need you with me when I tell her about the trail, and everything." he whispered softly giving her cheek a small peck before straightening up.

Latias gave a small subtle nod of acknowledgement before turning back to Delia 'We were reminiscing about the dream we shared the night before' she continued blushing

Ash smiled softly his own cheeks flushing a light red as he nodded his agreement "We had used dream share to create images of our future" he said gently "including us getting married, where we would live, and kids." his face got redder with each confession.

Latias giggled and nodded nuzzling against Ash's neck 'Yeah,' she said dreamily 'You should have seen them, they were so cute!'

Max smiled softly and shook his head, as Brock did pretty much the same, although he shot the couple another envious glare as he did so.

May blushed slightly "How sweet." she muttered softly a small smile tugging at her face

Delia blushed very slightly as well smiling softly "Aren't you a bit young to be having children?" she asked

Ash blinked and blushed heavily "Muu-uum!" he whined embarrassed

Latias was also slightly blushing as she replied 'We don't mean now, but in a year or two, when we've settled down.'

Delia gave a nod, a strange mix of relief and pity flooding through her, "I'm sure they'll be beautiful when you do have them." she said softly adding silently; if you can.

Latias and Ash both smiled "Thanks" they said simultaneously "Now then, where were we?" Ash muttered adding "and how long is this going to take?" with a small chuckle and a shake of his head.

Latias giggled 'We were talking about the dream share.' she offered

Delia shook her head "Well honey it depends how much, and what, you actually got up to on that holiday, as to how long this will take."

Ash chuckled gently "I guess it does." he agreed, gently squeezing Latias and giving her a smile before continuing "Well during that dream share I had shown her how I had dreamt of proposing to her." his cheeks quickly turned red and he paused.

May and Delia both leant forward eagerly wondering what exactly he had shown Latias in that dream, their eyes silently urging the couple to continue.

Latias smiled and gave Ash a small kiss 'You want me to tell them?' she offered sensing his embarrassment,

Ash gave Latias a small nod and a grateful smile rubbing her back and pulling her into a short kiss, holding back with his kisses for the benefit of his mother who was obviously uncomfortable with them kissing in front of her.

Latias turned her attention back to Delia and the others although her eyes kept darting to meet Ash's every few seconds 'Ash had just beaten the league,' she began smiling softly and blushing at the memory although the blush was somewhat camouflaged by her fur 'and as he accepted the trophy he said...' she paused as she tried to recall his exact words 'Thank you for this honour but I was not alone, there was someone by my side, if not in person, in spirit through my entire journey; Latias please come up here!' Latias nuzzled Ash softly 'Of course, I came up onto the podium, and there was some murmuring in the crowd, I think, but neither of us was really paying attention to them.' she giggled.

May was blushing softly "This is so romantic." she said softly shaking her head in disbelief, she had never imagined Ash had this in him.

Delia gave a small nod in agreement, this was a soft side of Ash totally different to the one she knew so well and it had taken her by surprise.

Max chuckled and shook his head "Wouldn't work." he muttered to himself "They don't do speeches at the actual ceremony."

Brock shook his head, making a few mental notes at what the girls seemed to like, as surprised as Delia or May at this new side of Ash.

Ash was, rather predictably, blushing furiously one hand absentmindedly rubbing Latias' head and back as she nuzzled his shoulder occasionally cooing softly 'When I got up on the podium Ash kissed me, I mean really kissed me,' she added blushing and giggling again 'then as we separated he smiled and said...' she paused again wanting to get this bit word perfect.

Ash blushed and took over softly "I said; Latias, you are my drive, my passion, my love, my soulmate, my life. I know there's nothing I can ever do to deserve you but will you be mine?" he was talking more to Latias than anyone else his eyes boring into hers before he leant forward, Latias mirroring his action her blush now easily visible through her fur, their lips met in a heated kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other kissing passionately for a second or two before remembering where they were and breaking apart hurriedly, their apologetic looks promising compensation when they got some time to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonheart: Chapter 4**

Ash and Latias turned their attention back to the group, Ash fighting desperately to keep a small amused smile of his face whilst Latias giggled openly. Delia, May, and Max were both diverting their eyes blushing furiously whilst Brock was giving them an intensely jealous glare just a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Ash gave a small awkward laugh "Sorry we got caught up in the moment" he chuckled rubbing Latias' head

Delia turned back to Ash "No problem... I guess" she replied slowly "So what does that... what did you call it?"

'Dream share' Latias provided smiling gently

"Yes, what does that dream share have to do with Ash proposing?" Delia asked

Ash and Latias looked at each other and laughed "Oh right, we never did finish telling you, did we?" Ash chuckled

Latias gave a small giggle and gave Ash a peck on the cheek 'We got kinda sidetracked' she agreed

Ash smiled and squeezed Latias gently "Not that I'm going to complain" he said leaning over and kissing Latias' head

'Anyway' Latias giggled 'after everyone else left Ash asked me if I remembered the dream share and he singled out that scene.' she flashed Ash a warm smile 'then he looked me in the eyes and said; I know there aren't millions of people watching but even so, Latias will you marry me?' Latias recalled happily

"Awwwww" May cooed softly "What did you do?"

Latias blushed and looked at Ash who was also blushing 'I kissed him and said yes' she said

Ash chuckled and nodded "Although kiss may be putting it lightly" he chuckled

Delia and May both flushed red again, Max had guessed what would have happened fairly accurately and so that particular revelation came as no big surprise to him however he still blushed softly whilst Brock made do with another jealous glare as he took mental notes on what the girls seemed to like.

"What did you say when you saw the rings?" Delia spoke up her cheeks still flushed and her voice sounding slightly flustered

Ash chuckled "What rings?"

Delia's faced flashed with surprise "You don't have rings?" she asked stunned

Latias giggled 'We do now.' she clarified 'But we didn't when Ash proposed.'

Delia's face still registered confusion "Why?" she asked

Ash chuckled "I told you earlier, I didn't exactly plan to propose then" he smiled softly "the moment just felt right..."

Delia gave a small nod "Oh, alright" she said softly "So where are the rings?" she added her eyes running across Ash and Latias' hands looking for anything that could be described as a ring.

Latias giggled 'In our suitcases' she said

"Why?" Delia asked confused

Max shook his head "They didn't tell us" he explained "The rings would have been a dead give-away I mean even my sister would have realised the truth if they were wearing their rings." he glanced at Ash and Latias hoping for confirmation of his theory.

"Hey!" May snapped back at Max, however her comment went ignored

Ash and Latias both nodded "Pretty much." they agreed "We wanted to keep it a secret at least for a while." Ash paused and glanced at Latias "Do you think you could get them out of our bags?" he asked softly

Latias gave a small nod 'Sure' she said gently closing her eyes and focusing on the rings, a soft blue glow barely radiated from beneath her eyelids, after about a second the jewellery flickered into being in her hands. Smiling she gave Ash his ring, along with a small kiss, before slipping her own ring on 'There we go' she said happily

Ash gave a small nod as he slipped the ring onto his finger "Is there anything else you want to know or can we have lunch now?" he chuckled

Delia giggled softly glad to see Ash was still Ash "Ok I guess we could have some lunch now."

Latias smiled broadly 'oooh what's for lunch?' she asked eagerly

Delia smiled at Latias and Ash "I made a bit of everything." she announced turning to look into the kitchen she called "Mimey is dinner ready!"

A voice floated back "mime mr mime"

Delia and Latias both smiled and said almost simultaneously "Lunch's ready!"

Ash jumped to his feet happily and headed for the dining room an arm wrapped around Latias as they walked, well jogged was more accurate, toward the food.

* * *

Ash and Latias entered the room as Mimey was just finishing placing all of the dishes on the table, they both stood in the door for a second their eyes running hungrily over the vast selection of food for them to devour, glancing at one another they smiled "Mum always makes the best meals" Ash chuckled

Latias giggled 'I guess I'll have to eat everything then if it's that good' she joked

Ash chuckled and gave Latias a playful shove as he stepped into the room "I love you but if you eat all of my mum's cooking I will never forgive you!" he joked

Latias gave a small frown as if in deep thought 'Hmm maybe we can share?'

Ash gave a small laugh and nodded "Maybe" he agreed, reaching the table and pulling a chair out for Latias.

Latias looked at the chair then up at Ash before giggling and shaking her head, a soft blue glow enveloping her as she shifted back to her human form, once the light faded she gave Ash a small peck on the cheek and sat down.

Ash sat down next to Latias giving her a peck in return as he did before turning his attention to the door as the others began to file in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonheart: Chapter 5**

May and Max where the first, after Ash and Latias, to enter the dining room holding a small wrestling match at the door as they both tried to enter at the same time. As Brock stepped forward to separate the siblings Max, using his smaller size to his advantage, slipped under May's arm and into the room grinning triumphantly and turning to stick his tongue out at his older sister, much to chagrin.

The two siblings sat down opposite Latias and Ash, who were giggling softy, glaring daggers at each other.

Pikachu darted in cutting off Brock, having finished his usual check to make sure all his favourite spots where still there, and headed for the bowl of Pokemon food he assumed Brock had cooked up for him.  
Brock gave a small sigh and shook his head sitting down at the foot of the table "I wish Ms. Ketchum would of let me help cook." he complained softly

Ash chuckled and shook his head "If you had been helping you'd still be cooking right now." he pointed out

"But when we got the meal ready it would have been better" Brock retorted lightly

Latias giggled 'But I'm hungry now!'

Ash laughed and gave Latias a peck on the cheek "I couldn't have put it better myself."

Brock chuckled and shook his head "Same old Ash"

Delia entered the room from the kitchen carrying a handful of spoons for dishing up. As she approached the table she froze, her eyes lingering on Latias for a second before she remembered that the person sitting down was actually the red and white dragon Pokemon her son was engaged to.

"What is it?" Ash asked wondering why his mother her stopped

Delia shook her head "Nothing" she muttered flashing everyone a smile to try and reinforce her point "Just not used to..." she searched for the name for a second "Latias' ability to change forms yet."

Ash chuckled "I know what you mean, I'm not even totally used to it"

Latias giggled 'You think it's weird for you, you should see what it feels like to look in a mirror. Sometimes I don't even recognise myself!'

Delia shook her head again and sat down placing the spoons by their respective dishes "Shall we dig in?"

Ash and Latias smiled and nodded, a silent challenge being made as their eyes met, before loading up their plates and digging in with gusto.

Delia watched them eat as she ladled some stew onto her plate "It's like having two Ashs" she giggled shaking her head

Brock gave a half nod watching them as well "I think I may need more supplies for our journey" he muttered

Delia gave a small nod "Probably" she agreed as Ash and Latias went back for seconds of everything "Actually definitely" she amended with small laugh and a shake of her head

May and Max stayed out of the conversation for the most part eating at their own pace; slower than Ash or Latias but still quite a bit faster than Brock or Delia, although Max occasionally spoke up, if only to compliment Delia and Mimey on their cooking.

* * *

Ash and Latias sighed happily as they polished off the last of the food "Delicious" Ash said kindly "thanks mum, your cooking is always the best."

Latias smiled and nodded leaning gently against Ash "Yeah thanks..." she paused 'What should I call you; mum or Delia or what?'

Delia smiled "You can call me mum" she said slightly hesitantly and blushing very softly

Latias nodded and smiled broadly, a smile on Ash's face growing to match hers, "Thanks mum" she said happily 'Ash definitely wasn't exaggerating when he told me about your cooking.'

Delia smiled blushing slightly harder at the compliment "You can go off you ten minute whilst I clean up." she said standing up "But then I want to know about this trial thing."

Ash and May swallowed nervously but nodded "Ok then" Ash agreed

Latias smiled and leant against Ash 'Can you show me your bedroom?' she asked gently

Ash chuckled and nodded "Sure" he agreed putting an arm around her and rubbing her back gently "Shall we?"

Latias nodded and they stood up in almost perfect synch Ash giving Latias a small peck on the cheek and linking hands with her, their fingers interlocking, as they left the room.

Ash led Latias upstairs and along the landing pausing outside the door to his room, fairly easily distinguished by the menagerie of Pokemon stickers that adorned it.

Latias giggled gently 'You really like Pokemon don't you' she said shaking her head gently

Ash smiled and kissed her cheek "But you're my world" he said softly as he turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

Latias blushed softly and stepped into the room looking around, Pokemon merchandise of all sizes and shapes adorned every available surface, Latias giggled softly as she scanned the room pausing and blushing as she noticed a painting hung over his bed. The painting she had given him when he had left Altomare for the first time! Ash had obviously had it framed to keep it safe.

Ash blushed slightly a small smile on his face "It always reminded me of you." he said, tenderly running a hand through her hair.

Latias blushed harder and kissed Ash softly 'You're lucky, I had nothing to remind me of you.' she said softly

Ash gave a small chuckle "Sorry" he apologized gently "but on the up side I won't be leaving you again so you won't need reminding about me." he smiled at her

Latias giggled and kissed him again 'Good' she said simply

Ash smiled softly and deepened the kiss slightly, running his tongue softly along her lips asking for entry.

Latias wrapped her arms around Ash pulling him closer as she parted her lips.

Ash smiled softly and put his arms around her slowly pushing his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

A knock on the door broke the couple out of the revelry several minutes later, "Ash, Latias your mum wants us to talk about the trial now." May's voice floated into the room.

The door was opened quickly and Ash and Latias both gave May small smiles, their faces flushed and Ash was panting heavily. May blushed heavily at the sight "Sorry" she apologized

Latias shook her head "No pro..proplem? Problem" she replied

Ash smiled and gave her a small peck on the cheek still breathing heavily "Stupid human lungs" he muttered under his breath

Latias giggled at this and took hold of Ash's hand squeezing it reassuringly as they headed downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragonheart: Chapter 6**

May, Ash, and Latias stepped into the living room; May giving Ash a small nervous smile and sitting down next to her brother who was wearing a worried pensive look. Ash sat down on the sofa with Latias gently squeezing her hand as they sat down.

Delia gave a small nervous smile to the group, slightly worried about just what it was she was about to learn, "So then." she said softly "What exactly did you mean when you mentioned a trail?" she looked at Latias inquisitively

Latias glanced at Ash briefly before speaking 'I was referring to Ash's trial' she explained 'don't worry he was found not not guilty.'

Delia frowned "What do you mean?! Not guilty of what?!" she said worry seeping into her voice

Ash gave a nervous laugh "Not guilty of loving a Pokemon" he said softly

Delia frowned "What do you mean?"

Ash sighed "The other regions look down on human Pokemon relations even more than Kanto" he paused and took a breath "Whilst it's just looked down on here in all the other regions I have been to it's actually illegal."

Latias glanced at Ash 'It's not illegal here?' she asked her eyes lighting up

Ash chuckled, forgetting about his mother for a second, and nodded "Yeah" he smiled "We'll get some odd looks but we can go out together without you turning human."

Latias' face curved into a huge grin and she gave Ash a peck on the cheek "We're going out later" she announced softly

Ash chuckled and nodded, his grin fading as his attention was brought back to his mother.

"Illegal?" Delia asked cautiously "If you knew it was illegal how did you get caught?"

Ash gave a small sigh of relief glad his mother wasn't freaking out like some small part of his brain had been telling him she would "I guess I should tell you the whole story" he said pausing for a second and glancing at May out of the corner of his eyes.

Delia nodded staying silent; warring with herself about whether she made the right decision allowing Ash and Latias to be together.

Ash squeezed Latias' hand gently and she nuzzled against his neck in return "Well the police never actually found out about me and Latias, what happened was I told May and Max the truth about Latias" he paused running his hands through Latias' hair as he looked at May again, a small inclination of her head giving him the signal to continue, "May took the news badly and left to calm down and get her head around the news, however she accidentally told an... off duty?" he glanced at May who nodded her confirmation, her eyes on Delia as she tried to gauge what her reaction would be, "an off duty police officer what was wrong." Ash grimaced slightly and Latias gave him a small comforting peck "And long story short I let them take me in without a fight and spent a day or two in a cell before the trial" he chuckled softly as he remembered the trial.

Delia nodded slowly "Oh.. ok" she said turning to look at May "Why did you do tell on him?" she asked gently

May looked at the floor "I was angry, with Ash, Latias and myself, I just wanted to get it off my chest and he asked what was wrong, I blurted it out without thinking... I'm sorry."

Delia shook her head "You have nothing to apologize for." she said quietly "Your reaction was completely understandable." she added

May sniffed slightly and nodded "Thank you" she said, almost at a whisper, a large weight lifted from her shoulders.

Delia turned back to Ash and Latias "I never knew it was illegal to love a Pokemon anywhere" she said her conscious split; one the one hand she didn't particularly like the idea of Ash marrying a Pokemon, especially now she knew he could be jailed for it, but on the other hand she could see the love sparkling in his eyes and the way his face always curved into a smile when he looked at her.

Ash squeezed Latias' hand and she squeezed back both of them drawing strength from each other as they waited for Delia to continue.

Delia took a deep breath "I still don't like the idea of you two dating" she sighed "especially after what you've told me, but.." she took a deep breath "Ash you're not a little boy any more and I can't control your actions so I'm not going to force you two apart." she smiled softly "I love you honey and whatever you decide I will support you as best I can."  
Ash and Latias smiled broadly and kissed tenderly "Thanks mum!" Ash said happily

"Yeah" Latias echoed Ash "Thanks!"

Delia gave a small smile "Just do one thing for me" she said softly

Ash nodded "What?"

"Please, just don't get arrested." Delia said worry evident in her voice

Ash nodded, unable to keep a grin off his face, "Don't worry I won't."  
Brock chuckled softly "Don't worry Ms. Ketchum I'll make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Latias gave a small fake huff and puffed her cheeks indignantly "Oh no you won't!" she said managing to hold her composure for a few seconds more before descending into giggles.

Delia giggled softly "So how long are you staying here before you set off?" she asked as the laughter wound down.

"Well I was planning a day of relaxing today, then tomorrow we'll go see Professor Oak and pick up our Pokemon then be on our way." Ash offered

Brock nodded "Sounds good" he agreed pushing himself to his feet "If that's the case I'll need to go and buy supplies" he walked out into the hall and opened the front door calling back "See you guys later!"

"Bring back chocolate!" Latias yelled after him glad that she had got Ash to teach her the names of her favourite foods on the boat trip

Brock shook his head chuckling and stepped outside shutting the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonheart: Chapter 7**

Hello everyone; sorry for the delay in this, I took a short break from writing over half term (got addicted to playing spore), hope you enjoy

* * *

Delia, still giggling softly, turned her attention back to the group "So what are the rest of you going to do?"

Ash chuckled and looked at Latias then back at Delia "Well I promised someone," she squeezed Latias gently and planted a little kiss on her forehead, "a date."

Delia gave a half nod and a slight flush crept onto her cheeks" Ok..." she turned to May and Max "and you two?"

May giggled softly "I think I'm just going to sleep." She muttered, "The holiday took a lot out of me."

Delia shook her head and nodded "Ok, head upstairs third door on the left"

May nodded and gave a small grateful smile as she slipped upstairs, Max chuckled and shook his head "I guess I'll just watch TV or something."

Ash and Latias nodded. Latias climbed to her feet and returned to normal, while Ash smiles and hauled himself to his feet "Shall we?"

Latias nodded 'Yeah' she smiled racing to the front door.

Ash chuckled, his eyes tracking her as she left the room, walking after her; he reached the door and paused turning around to face the room "I'll see you guys later?"

'Ash? You coming?' Latias called to him,

Ash chuckled and turned around "Yeah," he called back "just saying goodbye." he walked to the front door smiling at Latias as they stepped outside, their hands meshing tightly.

Latias giggled 'So where shall we go?'

Ash gave a half shrug "There's a forest a little way over there," he pointing to their left at a small bulge of green that could be seen against the horizon, "or I suppose we could just wander though the fields around here"

Latias giggled softly looking around "Amble through the fields to get to the forest?" she offered

Ash laughed and gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

"Anything you want" he replied tenderly

Latias smiled and cooed, nuzzling against Ash's cheek for a second before they set off, passerby's trying to surreptitiously stare with variable degrees of success; both because they were obviously a couple and because they had never seen a Latias before.

After a few minutes of ambling down the main road Ash and Latias veered off into the fields heading for the, now slightly bigger, silhouette of the forest in the distance.

Latias giggled slightly and squirmed as they walked through the sway grain that filled the field. Ash turned his head and glanced at her inquisitively.

'The wheat is all tickly' Latias giggled squirming slightly as the tips of the plants brushed across her stomach.

Ash was silent for a second then burst out laughing, and kissed Latias on the cheek picking one of the plants and tickling her nose with it; Latias gave a small squeal and giggled as she shot ahead of him spinning to look back in his direction and shooting him a mirth filled smile.

Ash laughed and chased after her brandishing the piece of wheat as though it were a weapon "I'm gonna get you!" he called racing through the field after Latias.

Latias giggled and darted through the crop keeping low to the ground so her erratic zig-zagging path would be hard to follow; Ash's laughs had trailed off as his breathing got heavier, giving up on tracking Latias by eye he was instead tracking her by her giggles, as he cut corners to close the gap between them.

Latias slowed down slightly as she glanced behind her, learning from painful experience that it was unwise to look behind her when she was moving fast, and her eyes went wide as Ash, taking advantage of her momentary deceleration, darted forward and wrapped his arms around her in an impromptu bear hug "Gotcha!" he chuckled happily.

Latias squealed playfully 'Oh someone help me!' as she rested her forehead against Ash's their mouths inches from each other.

Ash smiled and squeezed her softly "There's no escape." he chuckled brushing their lips together.

Latias smiled back 'Good.' she replied blushing slightly.

Ash rubbed her back tenderly, the picked wheat plant falling forgotten to the dirt, as he brought their lips together again.

Latias draped her arms around his neck and murred softly as their tongues meshed.

They broke apart blushing slightly and smiled at each other Latias giggling as she moved out of Ash's bear hug 'Freedom!' she declared jokingly

Ash laughed heartily "If this is freedom I'll take jail." his cheeks turning a soft red

Blushing Latias darted over to Ash and nuzzled against his neck cooing softly 'You promised your mum you wouldn't go to jail' she accused

Ash wrapped an arm around her and laughed; they took a few steps before pausing.

"Umm what way is the forest?" Ash muttered scanning the horizon in front of them for the forest.

Latias giggled and looked around pointing to their left 'There!' she announced happily

Ash smiled warmly and gave Latias a small chaste kiss, "Good eye."

'You're lucky I'm here,' Latias joked.

Ash shook his head and laughed drawing Latias close again as they set off towards the forest "Yep." he agreed after a few seconds of silence "I am."

They walked together enjoying the scenery and the alone time occasionally pausing at smiling at each other warmly or kissing before continuing; the forest drawing inexorably closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragonheart: Chapter 8**

The trees soon loomed above Latias and Ash their gentle shade broken by dappled spots of sunlight that danced in the wind; the smell of wildflowers filled the air as the gentle symphony of birdsong played in the background. Latias smiled and nuzzled against Ash as they slowly walked deeper into the forest.

Ash smiled and rubbed Latias' head "You know what this reminds me of?" he asked gently, looking around at the scenery.

Latias smiled 'The park in Altomare?' she ventured

Ash shook his head "Nope"

Latias furrowed her brow in thought 'Ummmm, oh I don't know, tell me!'

Ash laughed and kissed her cheek "Hmm I don't know" he mused

Latias giggled 'pleaaaasee' she said looking at Ash imploringly

Ash laughed and gave her a quick chaste kiss "There's no way I can say no to that face" he smiled "This place reminds me of the first dream share we had."

Latias looked around and giggled 'You're right, now that you mention it'

Ash smiled "Come on, I know this awesome place!"

Latias, still giggling, nodded 'Where?'

Ash smiled "Follow me" he veered off to their left following the faint sound of running water

Latias nodded and followed 'Where are we going?' she pressed 'Is it a lake?' she guessed based on the running water.

Ash laughed "No, we're heading towards a stream but that's just a landmark so I know where we are."

Latias nodded and gave Ash a peck on the cheek 'Just tell meeee' she whined playfully

Ash shook his head and laughed "Nope" he said kissing her nose

Latias paused as if in thought and smirked pulling the imploring face from earlier 'Pleaaaassse?'

"Ahhhh" Ash yelled playfully closing his eyes "Ha! You can't charm me if my eyes are closed!" he smirked triumphantly

There was the soft sound of giggling then nothing, Ash began to get nervous after a few seconds of silence and opened an eye slightly. There was no-one there! Latias was nowhere to be seen, he spun around looking for her "Latias?!" he called slightly worried but almost certain she was just invisible.

'Please?' Latias repeated seeming to appear from thin air right in front on Ash's face, their noses practically touching, the imploring look still plastered on her face.

Ash laughed and kissed her softly letting his tongue enter her mouth for a mere instant before breaking the kiss "You know I can't say no" he said "You got it right on your first guess, this stream feeds into a huge lake, it's full of all kinds of water Pokemon and it's great for swimming!"

Latias giggled and kissed Ash 'Well now you've gone and spoiled the surprise.' she huffed playfully.

Ash was speechless his jaw moving wordlessly as he tried to defend himself "But you.." he finally managed, his eyes meeting hers and his face flushing bright red as he realised she'd been joking.

Latias burst out laughing as Ash went redder still calming down slightly she kissed Ash's cheek 'Let's go!'

Ash shook his head laughing at himself and kissed Latias back before heading off for the stream.

* * *

They reached the stream fairly quickly and paused on the bank, it was a lot larger than Ash had made it sound, not particular ally deep but quite wide with shallow sloping banks, the water bubbled merrily as it flowed past. "Umm what way was it" Ash mumbled to himself glancing left and right as if he would be able to spot their destination through the trees.

Latias giggled softly and looked around too 'The stream is flowing this way.' she said

Ash nodded "Yeah" he agreed searching the bark of the surrounding trees for some reason Latias couldn't comprehend

'What are you doing?' Latias asked hovering behind Ash and watching him search

"Looking for the arrow" Ash muttered sighing and moving onto the next tree

'Arrow?' Latias asked confused

Ash laughed and nodded "Yeah, I used to play in this forest all the time as a kid but I kept getting lost" he paused and moved on to the next tree "so I drew arrows on the trees pointing to my favourite locations, there are about five different paths all in different colours" he laughed "This one should be blue."

Latias nodded 'How do you know there still here?'

Ash laughed and gave her a kiss "Because I used my mums good permanent markers to make them" he grimaced slightly "I remember because she was really mad when I got home."

Latias laughed and kissed back 'An arrow..' she muttered scanning the trees her face lighting up when she spotted something on a tree a few feet away, she darted over to it and scrutinized the bark carefully 'You mean like this?'

Ash ran over and leant close, it was rather faint as although it had been drawn in permanent marker the tree's bark had grown and the rear of the arrow was gone altogether but he could still make out the arrowhead pointing upstream "Yeah!" he said happily "That's one of them." he straightened up "I guess it's this way then"

Latias giggled and nodded 'So how far is it?'

Ash shrugged "I'm not really sure, from the start of the trail I drew it was twenty minutes but I'm not sure where along it we are."

Latias nodded 'So what were the other places?'

Ash smiled "Umm there was this huge tree I loved to climb, that was green I think, an absolutely huge cave that I used for shelter and as a hideout, that was black, ummm" he paused thinking hard "I think red was a berry grove, but I'm not sure, I could be mixing it up with white" he sighed "well one of them led to a berry grove and I can't remember where the other one went" he finished with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragonheart: Chapter 9**

They walked down the route, Ash's head turning to locate landmarks he didn't remember as his feet walked a path he had long since forgotten. Soon the trees thinned out and Ash could make out the glinting of the sunlight as it reflected off the lake, a large smile crept onto his face and he ran forward "We're here!"

Latias giggled matching Ash's burst of speed 'I can see'

Ash came to a stop just before the gentle slop down to the lake and looked out across the water, it was just as he remembered it; the clear water rippled with activity as many water Pokemon swam just below the surface and occasionally a Goldeen broke the surface arcing gracefully through the air before landing with a splash that sent ripples dancing across the surface.

Latias hovered next to Ash taking in the sight 'So shall we go swimming?' she asked after a short moment of silence

Ash smiled and nodded "Yeah!" he agreed enthusiastically, Latias smiled and shot towards the water Ash following but pausing a second later and blushing "Ummmm" he mumbled as his run slowed to walk then to a stop

'What?' Latias asked quizzically pausing at the water's edge and turning around to look at Ash

Ash blushed "Well.. I don't have a swimming costume" he muttered "I mean I used to swim in my boxers when I was a kid.. but..."

Latias giggled 'But what?' she asked turning around to face Ash a slight blush colouring her cheeks beneath her fur

"Well then I was alone, well the Pokemon where there but they don't count" Ash muttered

Latias giggled and kissed Ash's forehead 'I am a Pokemon' she said softly

Ash turned redder "Your different!" he said

Latias giggled 'Don't be a spoilsport, comon let's go swimming!'

Ash chuckled softly "But.." he protested feebly

Latias smirked 'Look I'm naked all the time so surely getting into your boxers can't be that bad' she reasoned blushing slightly harder

Ash shook his head "You win" he muttered taking off his hat and jacket and tossing them down onto the grass his shoes and socks soon followed leaving him in his black t-shirt and jeans.

Latias giggled softly and smiled 'See it's not so hard is it?' she said playfully

Ash laughed "I guess not" he shot back confidently although his cheeks were still flushed a deep red, he paused for a second to prepare himself and pulled off his t-shirt tossing it over to the pile of clothing.

Latias blushed heavily as she saw Ash's bare chest for the first time, well she had seen it before in his memories but this was different, his years of travel had been kind to him and despite his constant over eating he had the first hints of a six pack forming.

Ash smiled nervously at Latias as he pulled off his jeans, leaving him in a plain pair of black boxers. Latias blushed harder as her eyes travelled over his body taking in every minute detail and storing in lovingly in her memory "So let's go swimming!" Ash announced breaking Latias out of her trance.

Latias gave a slow nod 'Yeah' she agreed happily turning and shooting into the air her large arc ending with her diving into the middle of the lake.

Ash laughed and jumped into the water after her, his embarrassment almost completely forgotten now he had got into the water, he resurfaced almost immediately with a shout of "Cold!"

Latias giggled softly as she swam towards him 'Wimp' she muttered 'It's not that bad'

Ash shook his head "You're covered in fur, so of course you'll be warm!"

Latias swam circles around Ash revelling at being back in her element 'Hey you could have kept your clothes on' she retorted

Ash laughed blushing slightly and dove back underwater swimming leisurely for the far side of the lake, his strokes fairly strong although he was out of practice.

Latias kept up with Ash easily 'Race?' she suggested as they reached the far side

Ash smiled "You're on!" he agreed

Latias giggled softly, both she and Ash knew who was going to win this race, 'Ok when you're ready.'

Ash nodded "3,2,1.. go!" he counted down heading off the moment he said go

Latias giggled and waited for a few seconds before racing off after Ash, her form easily slicing through the water. Whoever said Golduck was the fastest swimmer had obviously never seen a Latias or Latios at full pelt. Latias had finished five lengths and was a few inches from her sixth when Ash reached the far side both of them laughing as Latias shot over to Ash again 'I think I win.' she giggled.

Ash nodded "It was close." he joked kissing her gently

Latias nodded softly 'Yeah; you were even winning for a second at the start!'

Ash laughed harder "I think I need to practice some more."

Latias smirked 'You'll never be able to keep up with me.'

Ash smiled back "Dream share" he said simply kissing Latias again, the kiss deeper and more passionate than the last.

Latias groaned softly and slid her tongue into Ash's mouth 'Doesn't count' she pouted

If Ash gave an answer it was lost in Latias' mouth as their kiss grew deeper, Ash drawing Latias into his arms and squeezing her gently.

Latias smiled tenderly as they pulled apart, both blushing softly, 'Shall we head back?' she asked

Ash nodded slightly and gave her a chaste peck "Yeah" he unwrapped his arms from Latias and made for the edge of the water.

Latias followed after Ash twirling and looping through the water lazily as she enjoyed her last few moments in the water.

Ash reached the water and pushed himself out blushing heavily when he felt the sodden material of his boxers clinging to his body, now he remembered why he hadn't wanted to go swimming in the first place; it wasn't so much Latias seeing him in his boxers but more they way they clung to his body as he got out. Glancing along the grass he quickly located his clothes and decided he would make a dash for them as soon as he got out of the water.

Latias rose out of the water shaking her fur dry quickly, the water sliding off her body with ease before turning to face Ash wondering how he would get dry.

Ash smiled nervously at Latias, the water lapping at his waistline, as the same problem occurred to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragonheart: chapter 10**

Latias looked at Ash "How are we going to dry you off?" she asked curious

Ash chuckled softly still not moving from the water "Ummm, I'm not entirely sure to be honest" he mumbled

Latias giggled 'I suppose I could dry you' she offered after a moments pause, blushing slightly.

Ash blushed heavily "How?"

'You get out and I pull the water off psychicly' Latias explained 'Why? What did you think?.'

Ash went redder "Nothing!" he replied quickly

Latias giggled again, half tempted to pull his thoughts out of his mind 'So are you going to get out?'

Ash gave a small nod "I don't really have a choice do I?" he joked trying to cover up his embarrassment as he made his way to the bank of the lake feeling the material of his boxers clinging unpleasantly to his skin and turning redder because of it.

Latias blushed and averted her eyes seeing what Ash had been embarrassed about as she noticed his boxers clinging to his thighs, resisting the urge to peek was surprisingly hard for her.

Ash smiled giving a mumbled "Thanks" as he noticed Latias avert her gaze

'No problem' Latias responded softly fighting to keep a blush off her cheeks.

Ash, now feeling more confident, continued out of the water much quicker shivering slightly in the air "Alright I'm out" he said. Latias nodded, her eyes glowing a soft blue as she began to pull the water off Ash collecting it in a sphere that floated a few inches in front of him, Ash examined the sphere of water with interest as droplets on his body shimmered before slowly floating out to join the sphere.

Latias gave a small sigh as the light in her eyes dimmed, the sphere of water flying through the air and landing it the lake with a small splash, before going out altogether 'Done' she announced happily.

Ash smiled and leaned forward kissing Latias chastely "Thanks" he said happily heading for his clothes and putting them on quickly.

Latias giggled and flashed Ash a smile in return 'No problem' she said kindly

Ash pulled his hat on and spun around to face Latias giving her another kiss, this one deeper and passionate in contrast to the chaste kiss he had given her last time.

Latias murred slightly into the kiss softly pushing her tongue into Ash's mouth.

Ash blushed but smiled pushing his tongue out to meet Latias', they stood there lip locked for what seemed to be eternity to them; but eternity was always too short the moment they parted.

Ash was breathing heavily his face bright red "Let's get going" he said wrapping an arm around Latias and gently squeezing her.

Latias nodded 'Alright' she agreed glancing at the reddening sky 'I suppose we should get back' Ash nodded in reply and the couple began their slow ambling walk back towards Ash's house.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the house the sun was just sinking past the horizon, pausing just short of the front door they turned and just watched the sunset in silence Ash gently rubbing Latias' back, once the sun had all but disappeared Ash sighed gently and leant over kissing Latias softly before as one they turned and finished the short walk to the front door. Ash smiled softly and pushed the door open stepping inside with a call of "We're home!"

Delia's voice floated from the living room "Welcome back honey."

Ash blushed slightly at the nickname but followed his mother's voice stepping into the living room with Latias close behind "Umm where are we going to sleep?" he questioned blushing

Delia blushed slightly "Well May and Max are sharing the guest room so I guess you and Latias are sharing your room" she explained "Why?" she added cautiously glancing at them

Ash and Latias both smiled broadly "Just curious" Ash said

Latias giggled 'I call top bunk!' she called jokingly

"There's only one bed!" Ash replied

Latias grinned 'Well then you get the floor!'

Ash smirked "Not if I get the bed first!" he called ducking under Latias and racing upstairs

Delia shook her head suppressing her giggles as she watched Latias laugh before glowing with a soft blue light, her form flickering briefly before she vanished altogether, this surprised Delia and she felt a pang of worry shoot through her before she dismissed it as another of Latias' powers.

Smirking softly Ash blasted through his bedroom doors and threw himself onto his bed landing with a soft thump a triumphant grin plastered on his face 'What kept you' a familiar voice spoke his smile fading slightly as he looked up to see Latias resting gently against the headboard, he had been in such a rush he hadn't even noticed her! Latias giggled softly 'Looks like I get the bed.' she said triumphantly.

Ash grumbled "Cheater" he muttered playfully "You must've teleported."

Latias nodded "I did, so? There were no rules"

Ash shook his head "You cheated, that means I get the bed!"

'I didn't cheat!' Latias retorted both of them grinning manically, not a hint of malice in their voices.

Ash sighed and smirked kissing Latias' head "Tell you what, you admit you cheated and we'll share the bed."

Latias giggled softly and nodded 'Fine I cheated.' she admitted 'I still won though' she added sticking her tongue out at Ash playfully.

Ash laughed and hugged her "I suppose" he conceded "You were definitely faster than me."

Latias giggled 'Both on land and water I'm faster' she declared puffing up her chest proudly before descending into giggles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragonheart: Chapter 11**

Hey everyone; just want to reassure you I'm not dead, my exams are in full swing so my writing time is abysmal at the moment, pnce the exams begin to let up I'll pick up the pace again. Sorry for the delays especially to Gaurd of Twilight since I'm doing a crossover with him in another story atm. Sorry again and hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ash yawned and rolled over in the bed moving into the space only recently vacated by Latias who was now floating just above the bed watching Ash with a soft blush on her face; both wondering how she should wake him and ogling him as he slept. She moved in closer; she had thrown most of the covers onto the floor when she had woken up and Ash's plain black pyjama top had moved up exposing his stomach his hair was messier than Latias was used to but she still thought he was perfect. She grinned softly as she gently prodded his mind looking briefly at his dream before moving on her blush deepening slightly and her smile taking on a slightly dreamy quality as she moved closer holding herself inches above Ash's face for a second before darting forward and sealing their lips in a kiss.

Ash awoke slowly wrapping his arms around her and mumbling "Good morning" the sound mostly lost into Latias' throat.

Latias broke the kiss slowly, reluctantly and backed off a little 'Having a good dream?' she asked coyly

Ash blushed gently and nodded "Yeah, I suppose I was" he admitted; Latias giggled her own blush betraying her knowledge of Ash's dream.

'I told you I'd wake you up' she said chirpily moving out of Ash's arms and into the middle of the room, her movements again slightly reluctant.

Ash sat up giving a small yawn "You did." he agreed "and I'm not complaining about your methods either" he added with a laugh.

Latias giggled and nodded 'No complaints here either.' she agreed

Ash pushed himself to the feet and grabbed hold of his top, which had fallen back into place when he sat up leaving only a thin strip of flesh revealed, before pausing and blushing "Umm can you go outside whilst I get dressed" he asked awkwardly

Latias giggled but nodded 'I'll go get dressed in the bathroom?' she asked as she grabbed some clothes from their suitcase.

Ash paused confused "You don't need to get dressed.. can't you just go to your human form?"

Latias shook her head 'I'm using the base illusion and wearing clothes now, remember?'

Ash blinked and blushed "Ah, right.. sorry I forgot"

Latias giggled softly 'No problem, see you in a bit.' as she slipped out of the room the door glowing a soft blue and closing behind her.

* * *

Ash and Latias stood together on the prow of the boat as it pulled into Slateport, Latias leaning softly against Ash who was standing behind her his hands around her waist as they watched the city grow closer.

'So how far are you into this challenge?' Latias asked

Ash blinked "I haven't told you before?"

Latias shook her head 'Nope'

Ash was silent for a second "I guess I had other things on my mind" he chuckled gently squeezing Latias "But I've currently got four of the badges."

Latias grinned 'So four more then we can get married!' she declared happily

Ash smiled and kissed her neck "We have to win the league too." he pointed out

Latias turned to look Ash in the eyes kissing him softly on the lips 'You'll win' she said softly but with absolute conviction.

Ash's smile grew as he kissed back a blast from the ships horn drowning out what he said. They both burst out laughing and Ash squeezed Latias again "With you here I can't fail" he repeated glancing at the horn as if daring it to interrupt him again.

Latias blushed 'So what gym is next?'

"Norman, May's dad" Ash answered "So we're off to Petelburg once we dock" he glanced forward at the now close quay "Which should be soon" he finished

Latias smiled and nodded turning her gaze onto the dock as well 'How far is that?'

Ash thought about it "Not very" he finally answered pulling out of the hug and gently taking Latias' hand "Shall we go pack up our stuff ready to disembark"

Latias nodded 'Ok then' she agreed allowing Ash to lead her back to their cabin

A few minutes later they emerged back onto the deck Ash spotting May and Max leaving their cabin, their luggage in hand "Hey!" he called walking over.

Max smiled "Oh, hi Ash"

"So I hear Ash is going ag.. against your dad for his next bage.. badge." Latias said

May nodded "Yeah, it will be nice to go home for a little while."

Latias nodded 'So what's your dad like?' she slipped back into telepathy since she felt much more confidant using it.

May and Max both lapsed into thoughtful silence for a little while "He's really nice and fair" May spoke up

Max nodded adding "But he's scary when he gets angry"

Latias giggled slightly and nodded 'I can't wait to meet him.'

With another blast of the horn the large ship pulled into port, the group made their way to disembark at a slow amble so as not to caught in large crowds that always formed as everyone tried to get off the ship at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragonheart: Chapter 12**

My exams are finally over so my writing should pick up again; thanks for your pateience during the long wait

* * *

Latias looked from side to side "So where are we?" she asked a slight falter in her voice betraying her lack of experience.

Ash gave a nervous laugh "I don't really know" he admitted glancing at the surrounding trees as if expecting some sign to suddenly materialise.

Brock gave a sigh pinching the brow of his nose softly "So we're lost?"

"No... yes pretty much." Ash agreed giving the group an apologetic smile "I guess I didn't know this short cut quite as well as I thought."

Latias gave a soft giggled and squeezed his hand softly 'Don't worry.' she said gently leaning in and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Max stepped forward "I know these woods fairly well, I could probably get us back to the path if you want."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Ash exclaimed loudly

Max chuckled quietly "I expected you to actually know the short cut you were leading us down."

Ash nodded and gave another apologetic smile "Right." he said "We'll follow you."

Max nodded and paused his eyes screwed shut as he tried to remember the route to take, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and smiled "Alright, it should be this way" he announced moving off to the group's left.

* * *

True to his word Max soon had them back on the track "Ah here we go" he said happily a small proud smile on his face.

Brock smiled "Thanks Max" he said kindly; Max gave a small nod and fell back letting Ash take the lead again.

Ash smiled "It shouldn't be too long now"

May nodded "Yeah, I can't wait to see mum and dad again!"

Max smiled softly "Yeah" he echoed May

The group paused as they heard a rustling from the bushes, everyone scanning the undergrowth to try and determine who or what was making the noise.

Jessie, James and Meowth jumped out from the edge of the path "Hello again twerps!" Jessie called

May sighed "Oh great you guys again." she muttered

Latias froze up staring at them her eyes widening in terror, Ash felt her tense up in his arms and gently kissed her cheek rubbing her back gently "It'll be ok" he said gently trying to calm her down.

Meowth smirked slightly "I see you've found another twerp to join your group."

Jessie cut in "Yeah and she's showing us the terror we deserve."

Latias gave a small sob of fear pushing herself tighter against Ash seeking comfort and safety in his arms; Ash was still gently rubbing her back and raining kisses on her head mumbling to her softly as he tried to comfort the distraught dragon. Brock, May and Max moved forward forming a line between Team Rocket and Latias.

Meowth stepped forward shouldering a large black bazooka like device with a metal grabbing claw at the front taking aim he pulled the trigger the claw shooting past May's head and grabbing Pikachu neatly of Ash's shoulder before retracting the claw and dragging Pikachu towards Team Rocket.

"Pikachu!" ash cried reaching out to grab his friend but being hindered by Latias who was firmly attached to his other arm sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Team Rocket laughed "Pikachu is ours now twerp!" they jeered as they turned to make a run for their balloon.

"No!" Latias cried looking up from Ash's shoulder and fixing her gaze on Team Rocket her body still wracked by sobs "Not again!" she hissed the air around her crackling with power as her eyes turned a bright blue tears still streaming down her face.

Team Rocket froze, a soft blue glow silhouetting their figures, unable to move a muscle as the device in Meowth's arms creaked ominously before shattering into a thousand pieces Pikachu dropping to the floor unharmed and running back over to Ash.

As soon as Pikachu was safe Latias' eyes flickered once twice then returned to their usual amber the blue glow around Team Rocket receding as quickly as it had come. Ash's eyes were flicking between Pikachu and Latias as he tried to simultaneously make sure Pikachu was ok and comfort Latias whose eyes were now screwed shut firmly as she mumbled incoherently about her brother and team rocket.

Team Rocket, now released from Latias' power, backed off slowly their faces showing fear "W-what are you?" James stuttered staring at Latias.

"Never mind that, let's get outta here!" Meowth yelled turning and running with Jessie quick on his heels.

"Wait for meeee!" James yelled a second later; running after his team-mates

Brock shook his head slightly turning to Ash and Latias "Is she going to be ok?" he asked

Ash shook his head "Can we have a moment please."

Brock nodded "Of course" he said gently "Come on guys" he gestured to May and Max, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder pausing to shoot his friend a reassuring smile before scampering over to Brock.

* * *

Team Rocket finally slowed and came to a stop "W-w-what was she?" James stuttered looking at his team mates for support and answers.

Meowth shrugged slightly "I don't know but she wasn't human! That was definitely a psychic attack!"

Jessie nodded and small smile appearing on her face "Do you think the boss would be interested in this... thing?" she asked

Meowth grinned "That's brilliant! We can get the credit for finding her!"

James nodded "We might even get a promotion" he said dreamily

Jessie nodded pulling a mobile out of her pocket "Meowth what's the bosses' number?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragonheart: chapter 13**

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up "This had better be good" Giovanni snapped at Jessie

Jessie hesitated for a fraction of a second "It is sir" she spoke nervousness evident in her voice

"So what is it?" Giovanni asked impatiently his voice laden with scepticism

"Well it's this girl.." Jessie began

"You think I care about some pathetic girl!" Giovanni roared

"She's not normal!" James spoke up "I mean she used some weird psychic attack thing."

"Yeah!" Meowth agreed

There was a heavy pause "What kind of attack?" Giovanni asked curious

"Well her eyes glowed a weird blue and we couldn't move" Jessie explained

Meowth nodded "I couldn't even blink or anything!" he added "Then our Pikazooka exploded!"

There was another heavy pause "Well I don't believe it you three idiots have actually done something useful" he said "I'll send some competent agents to capture her" he added before hanging up.

Team Rocket glanced at each other "Did that go well?" James asked slowly

Meowth shrugged "I don't know" he replied "I think so..."

* * *

Ash waited for Brock and the others to round the corner before turning all his attention to Latias, he rubbed her head softly planting a few gentle kisses on her forehead and cheek "Latias" he said tenderly "look at me." Latias however remained with her eyes shut tight sobbing heavily, Ash however persisted "Please, look at me" he repeated. This time Latias responded; slowly opening her eyes her tear stained amber meeting Ash's worried brown and Ash smiled gently wiping the tears from her face "It' ok" he said gently. Latias wrapped her arms around Ash sobs still wracking her body as she took comfort from his presence.

They stayed like that for a little while, Ash letting Latias calm down. Latias sniffed and kissed Ash deeply 'Thank you' she said almost at a whisper.

Ash smiled and squeezed her again "You sure you're going to be ok?"

Latias sniffed and nodded 'Yeah' she said a little uncertainly blinking the tears from her eyes.

Ash grinned and brought Latias in for a tender kiss that quickly escalated, Latias pushing her tongue into Ash's mouth and Ash reciprocating without hesitation.

They broke apart both slightly flushed "Let's go catch up with the others" ash suggested grabbing hold of her hand

Latias nodded and gave a watery smile nodding "ok" she agreed moving back to proper speech, her real voice portraying her emotions far better than her mental one did.

Ash lead the way back to the group Latias walking closer to Ash than she normally did and her grip on his hand slightly tighter.

Rounding the corner Ash spotted the rest of the group sitting by the side of the road and gave a small wave "hey guys"

They looked up and smiled Pikachu running over and returning to his place on Ash's shoulder he looked at Latias "pika pika chuuu?"

Latias nodded "Yeah.. I'm fine" she gave Pikachu a small smile and moved her hand from Ash's waist to tussle his head slightly.

Brock chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet "I think Pikachu beat me to it but are you ok?"

Latias gave a small smile "Yeah, he did and I'm fine"

Max smiled "Good" he said happily

"So shall we continue?" May asked giving Latias a small slightly forced smile

"Oh, May?" Latias spoke up

"Yes?" May replied turning her head to look at Latias

Latias took a small breath 'What did you mean by; you guys again?' she asked a little apprehensive of the answer.

May chuckled slightly "Oh those three always follow us around trying to get Pikachu" she answered casually pausing as soon as the words left his mouth and glancing at Latias who had frozen up "Oops" she muttered sheepishly. Max and Brock both shook their heads and sighed softly.

"Don't worry about them" Ash said "Although they're part of team rocket they're idiots; they are not anything to be afraid of."

Latias gave a slight nod "oh... ok" she said slowly clearly sceptical

Ash rubbed her hand and gave her a small chaste kiss "Trust me, they're harmless."

Latias gave a nod squeezing Ash's hand "I trust you" she said softly

Brock smiled softly, Ash really seemed to have matured lately, "Shall we continue?" he asked pointing down the road.

Ash chuckled and nodded "Yeah, let's" he agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragonheart: Chapter 14**

Hey, here it is everyone the first lemon in this story ^^ Hopefully I did it justice; enjoy and make sure to tell me what you think good or bad.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Max said insistently pausing and turning to the rest of the group "Just a few more minutes."

May gave a weary sigh echoing the sentiments of everyone in the group except perhaps Latias who seemed largely unphased by the day of walking "We're not going to make it today" Brock spoke up giving an apologetic smile "Let's just set up camp here and we'll arrive early tomorrow morning."

Max gave a small sigh "Alright" he agreed slightly reluctantly; he had had his heart set on getting home tonight but if his own tiredness was any indication of the others he decided rest would be the best option.

May gave a happy sigh sinking to her knees against one of the trees that lined the path; "You think we need tents?" Ash asked

Brock glanced at the sky for a second "Nah; we should be fine" he said

Ash nodded and put his bag down rummaging through and producing a large two person sleeping bag with the hint of a blush colouring his cheeks as he lay it out on the ground.

Brock smiled as he bent down pulling a small gas stove out of his bag and lighting it "I'll cook us up some dinner"

Max chuckled softly glancing at his sister who had fallen asleep still leaning against the tree "Hey Brock don't bother cooking for May; she's fallen asleep"

Brock nodded "Gotcha" he announced not looking up from the pot.

Latias smiled "Smells good al-already" she said sitting down and watching Brock cook

Ash grinned sitting next to her "It does doesn't it" he agreed.

* * *

Ash's eyes opened slowly, he was sure he could hear Latias' voice, he felt movement and rolled to a side seeing Latias obviously in the throes of a bad dream mumbling and thrashing around. Gently wrapping his arms around her he pulled her a little closer running his hands through the fine fur that covered her back, Latias had yet to master maintaining the illusion overnight and had reverted to her true form when she had fallen asleep, and gently reassuring her "Shhh, it's ok" he whispered gently "I'm here; nothing bad's going to happen" he continued hoping that his voice would help calm her down.

Latias' eyes opened and she sniffed her eyes full of tears 'Ash' she mumbled her arms shooting out and quickly wrapping around Ash and pulling him closer to her 'Oh thank Arceus you're ok' she sniffed

"Of course I'm ok." Ash said kissing her nose tenderly concern evident in his eyes

Latias sobbed slightly 'I dreamt... I dreamt that you were..' she trailed off unable and not needing to finish.

Ash kissed her lips slowly rubbing her back "I'm not going to die" he said gently "I know how upset you would be and I hate seeing you sad." he gave a small grin and kissed her again

Latias kissed back deeply, licking at Ash's lips for entry 'Promise?'

Ash slowly broke the kiss giving grinning "Yeah, I promise" he replied

Latias gave a watery smile and kissed Ash passionately 'I love you' she said

"Love you too" came the muffled reply from Ash

Latias gave a small giggle 'Ash..' she said tenderly, breaking the kiss

Ash gave a slight nod "Yes?"

Latias blushed slightly 'I'm ready' she said almost at a whisper

"Ready? Ready for what?" Ash replied a little confused

Latias leaned forward giving Ash another small kiss 'To be your mate' she said blushing much more heavily

Ash's face went a deep scarlet "You sure?"

Latias nodded 'Yes. I want you to mate me.'

Ash smiled "I would be honoured" he replied leaning forward and pulling Latias into a deep kiss, his tongue almost immediately slipping into her mouth as his hands began a slow decent down her back. Latias matched Ash's passion as they kissed giving a soft gasp as she felt his hands reach her ass her blush growing steadily. Ash blush almost matched Latias' as he gently rubbed her ass his slow movements creeping ever closer to his ultimate goal. Latias cooed softly into the kiss surrendering herself to the feeling's Ash was generating

Ash broke the kiss slowly and reluctantly, locking eyes with Latias, his hand mere inches from her womanhood as he silently asked for permission to continue; Latias responded with a soft smile and recaptured Ash's lips wasting no time in reinstating their kiss.

Ash moved his hand forward gently cupping her cunt, easily feeling the moistness and heat radiating from it, and rubbing tenderly; smiling when Latias cooed and moaned into their kiss. Latias was in heaven her body unconsciously rocking gently against Ash's hand coating it in her juices.

Ash broke the kiss again panting slightly "Shall we move up to the real thing?" he asked slipping a lone finger inside Latias

Latias gave a surprised gasp at the sudden intrusion of Ash's finger quickly followed by a low pleasured murr 'Yes!' she answered emphatically

Ash's gentle grin belied the butterflies infesting his stomach as, withdrawing the digit from Latias; he quickly shed his pyjamas, his cock already erect and ready.

Latias smiled her own nervousness slightly less concealed as she held Ash close feeling him shift as he lined himself up.

Ash gave Latias a deep kiss as he slowly slid his cock into her, him groaning and her murring into the kiss, as he continued to slide in inch by inch Ash was surprised not to meet any kind of hymen; but then again his biology and sex ed. classes in school had been assuming human partners.

Latias cooed gently as Ash hilted himself deep inside her his hands roaming over her body as hers explored the travel born muscles normally concealed by his top. As she felt Ash begin to pump into her his rhythm slow and strong she couldn't stop a loud coo of pleasure escaping her mouth; this caused Ash to slow as he glanced at the rest of the group as if noticing them for the first time "What if we wake them?" he muttered

Latias gave a small smile her eyes flashing blue for a second as she made sure everyone else was well and truly asleep 'Trust me they won't wake up' she replied the sentence trailing off into a murr as Ash began thrusting again a soft smile etched on his face.

Ash gave a long moan as he leaked some pre into Latias, his pace slowly increasing as the pleasure mounted "I love you so much." he panted between groans

Latis murred her hips moving to meet each of Ash's thrusts 'I love you.. oh!... too' she replied her sentence fragmented by small gasps and coos.

Ash sped up slightly again shooting more pre into Latias "I'm not going to last much longer." he gasped.

Latias gave a small nod pulling him closer to her and locking his lips in a rapid series of short deep kisses 'Me neither' she reassured him.

Ash gave a long draw out cry of "Latias!" as he came his cock twitching as he filled her with his cum.

Latias writhed giving a long happy murr which morphed into a loud keening cry as the sensation of being filled with Ash's cum sent her over the edge too.

Spent the couple collapsed next to each other both panting heavily, content smiles plastered on their faces, leaning over Ash planted a small gentle kiss on Latias' nose earning a small weary smile.

They both quickly drifted off in each other's arms Ash's rapidly softening member still inside of Latias.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragonheart: Chapter 15**

Latias yawned her eyes slowly opening, rolling over she planted a small kiss on Ash's cheek 'Wake up' she said softly.

Ash yawned widely smiling at Latias and planting a small chaste kiss on her lips "Morning" he said softly he blinked and glanced up at the sky "What time is it?"

Latias smiled glancing up at the sun 'Around midday' she muttered

"What?!" Ash exclaimed "where are the others?!" he spun around frantically

Latias giggled 'Still asleep, they won't wake up until I let them'

Ash calmed down "Oh" he muttered blushing slightly and feeling a little silly and giving Latias a small kiss on the nose "I suppose we should get dressed then" he smiled

Latias nodded grinning 'Yeah' she agreed

Ash smiled and glanced at the others, Latias had told him they wouldn't wake up but he felt compelled to at least double check, before slipping out of the sleeping bag thankful for the midday heat as he walked over to his bag and pulled out his clothes his face softly flushed. There was a soft blue glow from the sleeping bag as Latias' silhouette shifted and changed her hand shooting out and dragging her beg under the covers so she could get dressed.

Ash chuckled softly at her methods as he pulled on his jeans glancing in his bag, his eyes drawn to the red of his lucky hat; he hadn't the heart to throw it away but he hadn't worn it since Latias had told him he looked better without it. He ran his hand slightly self consciously through his hair and grinned turning to see how Latias was doing and suppressing a laugh as he saw Latias struggling to pull her top on with one hand.

A short moment later Latias emerged from under the covers giving Ash a sheepish smile, Ash retuning it with a chuckle "You should probably wake the others now" he suggested.

Latias nodded "Yeah" she agreed with a giggle "I'll do that whilst you pack up the sl.. slee..." she gave a frustrated sigh 'sleeping bag.'

Ash nodded walking over and rolling up the sleeping bag; Latias concentrated for a second, her eyes flashing blue for an instant, as she brought the rest of the group out of the hypnosis.

Almost immediately everyone else began to rouse, Brock sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. He glanced up at the sky pausing for a second as he did a double take "Wow I really slept in" he chuckled slightly as he pushed himself to his feet glancing around he spotted both Ash and Latias were awake whilst May and Max were just waking up.

"Morning" smiled Ash giving a one handed wave as he forced the sleeping bag back into his backpack

Brock shook his head "You and Latias woke up before me?" he chuckled "Is the world coming to an end?"

Ash clipped his bag shut and looked up "Yep" he agreed "It is"

"It is what?" Max interrupted groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes

Latias smiled "Never mind"

Ash grinned "So since you're up how about some break... umm brunch?"

Brock nodded "Yeah sure" he agreed recovering his cooking utensils from his bag "I'll get started now"

Whilst they were talking Max and May made for the bushes on the edge of the camp to get changed out of their pyjamas.

Ash nodded "What are we going to have?" he asked curious

Brock paused for a second before chuckling "I haven't really decided yet, why? You have anything specific in mind?"

Ash shook his head "ummm not really." he admitted "Just curious."

Latias giggled "I'd like omelettes" she offered

Brock nodded "Ok, I'll make omelettes" he agreed with a smile

Latias cheered and gave Brock a little hug "Thank you!"

Brock flushed slightly but smiled back "No problem"

Ash stood up glancing at the, now packed, backpack "Finished" he sighed happily

"So how long have you two been up?" Max asked walking back out of the undergrowth smoothing his top out as he did so

"Not very long" Ash supplied

Max nodded "You ask me it's a bit weird that we all slept in so late"

Ash and Latias glanced at each other nervously, "Not really" Brock spoke not looking up from the pan "We're in a forest and we didn't exactly check our campsite it could have been an Oddish's sleep powder or something."

Max nodded "Ah, good point" he shook his head "I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Ash and Latias both let out small sighs of relief as Max accepted Brock's assumption

May smiled as she joined the rest of the group "Morning" she said smiling she sniffed the air "mm smells good"

Brock chuckled under his breath "Doesn't it always?"

May nodded "Yeah" she agreed pausing and glancing at Ash "Say.. where's Pikachu?"

Ash smiled pointing to Pikachu, who was curled up still fast asleep at the base of a tree, "There"

Max chuckled "Still asleep? I wonder where he got that from?"


End file.
